teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Silence/Transcript
: STILES: Previously on Teen Wolf... : STILES: Find some way to remember me. : MALIA: A relic would be proof that Stiles existed. : SCOTT: And maybe we can bring him back. : SCOTT: We take everyone into the Argent bunker. It's underground. : MASON: Everyone would be safe. : COREY: They're here. : HAYDEN: Where's Gwen? : GWEN: Come on! ( ) PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : STILES: Excuse me, sorry... Where are we? : DR. HUGO: We're at the train station. : STILES: Right. Okay. Helpful. Which train station, exactly? : DR. HUGO: Train station number one-thirty-seven. : STILES: Did you see me come in? : DR. HUGO: No... : STILES: How long have you been here? : DR. HUGO: Maybe an hour? : STILES: We got here at the same time. It's been at least six hours. : DR. HUGO: confused Six hours? : STILES: Where are you goin'? : DR. HUGO: Uh... Uh, I had a ticket with me somewhere, um... : STILES: You always travel in your work clothes? : DR. HUGO: I must have been in a rush... : STILES: Do you know if anyone works here? : ANNOUNCER: PA system The following stops have been cancelled: Hollatine, Batten, Baybury, Deer Ridge, Red Oak... : STILES: Excuse me, where are those trains going? : ANNOUNCER: PA system ...Trenton, Anderson, King Springs... : STILES: Excuse me, do you know what train this is? : STILES: Does anyone know where this train's going? : STILES: Excuse me, do you know what train this is? : STILES: Do you know where this train's going? : PETER: It had to be you. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : STILES: Peter? Peter, what are you doing here? How are you here? : PETER: What do you mean, how am I here? I'm here. You are here. We are all here. Now, get the hell away from me, Stiles. : STILES: Peter. Peter. Peter! What are you doing? : PETER: I'm waiting for my train. : STILES: Okay, did you not just see that? : PETER: See what? : STILES: The horses, the hogtied businessmen with the magically dissolving ropes? : STILES: loudly I'm sorry, did anyone just see that? : PETER: You mind? You're blocking the board. I'd like a little warning before my train arrives. : STILES: Okay. So, you're waiting for a train. How did you get here? : PETER: Pretty sure I took a cab. : STILES: The last time I saw, you were being locked away in Eichen House... : PETER: I was in Eichen... Thanks to you. : STILES: Memory's good. Can you remember how you, uh, got out? They discharge you? : PETER: No. The power went out, and I ran like hell. : STILES: That's it? You just ran? : PETER: Yes, that's it-- I literally just ran away from the insane asylum that was holding me hostage! FLASHBACK-- EICHEN HOUSE, THREE MONTHS AGO : GUARD: Hale! Get back in your cell! : GUARD: I'm not gonna repeat myself. : PETER: No. You're not. END FLASHBACK PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : PETER: How long have I been here? : STILES: The lockdown was three months ago... : PETER: I've been missing for three months, and no one came for me? : STILES: That's what the Ghost Riders do. They erase you. : PETER: Ghost Riders? Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt? : STILES: Yeah, you know what I'm talking about? : PETER: Of course, I know what you're talking about. They ride the lightning. They are an unstoppable force of nature. And, I promise you, they don't make pit-stops in train stations. : PETER: I've escaped one prison only to land in another one. And this looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat. : STILES: Come on, there's gotta be a way out of this place, right? Have you tried looking around? Have you talked to anyone who knows anything? : PETER: If this is the Wild Hunt, there is no escape. You and I are doomed to ride the storm forever. : STILES: Yeah, we're not in the storm, we're in a train station... But we can get out of a train station. : PETER: We can't get out of here, Stiles... Because this place isn't real. : STILES: What are you talking about? : PETER: Beacon Hills doesn't have a train station. PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : PETER: What are you doing? : STILES: Little help, please? : STILES: sarcastically Okay. : STILES: What the hell? : PETER: No, no, no, keep going. : STILES: I don't see you comin' up with anything. : PETER: whispering Stiles... : PETER: Left shoulder, against the pillar. Don't look. : PETER: I said, don't look! : PETER: Yeah, he's watching us. : STILES: So? : PETER: So... Every person in this station is either comatose or catatonic. He seems very interested in keeping an eye on us. : STILES: Hey! : STILES: Oh, my God! : PETER: Why are you watching us? : TRENT: You tried the doors. Nobody ever tries the doors. : STILES: Sounds like you have. : TRENT: The ones that I could open. I've tried everything else. : PETER: Not everything. You're still here. : STILES: Yeah, it seems like you got some kind of a plan. So, why don't you tell us about it? : TRENT: I can tell you... Doesn't mean you can do it. : STILES: Oh, we-we can do it. He can-he can... : TRENT: Well, it's right in front of your face. You didn't see it, did you? : STILES: I saw it. : TRENT: Then why'd you waste so much time running through the doors? : TRENT: I'll tell you why-- because it's all part of the illusion. You're afraid... And they want you to be afraid. : PETER: I'm not afraid. : TRENT: Can't do it, can you? : TRENT: He can't do it. : PETER: We really should kill him. : STILES: Or... you can just walk through it. : PETER: Push me. : STILES: What did you say? : PETER: Push me! : TRENT: Now you're getting it. : PETER: Stiles... Stiles, let's go. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MRS. FINCH: The corpus callosum is not only the largest white matter structure in the brain, but also the bridge connecting all parts of the brain to each other. The ability for all parts of the brain to communicate and to work together help us make leaps in cognitive thinking. Any questions? Thoughts? Insight? : MRS. FINCH: Lydia? : LYDIA: ...I completely agree. : MRS. FINCH: Is there something outside that's more fascinating than the structure of the human mind? : LYDIA: No... I don't think so... : LYDIA: No. : MRS. FINCH: Okay, good. Now, many people credit the corpus callosum, uh, for giving us a sense of intuition, gut instinct, that even we ourselves aren't aware-- : LYDIA: I'm sorry, I'll be right back. : SCOTT: I'm just gonna check if she's okay... : MRS. FINCH: ...You guys know that classes aren't optional, right? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Hey! Hey, you can't tow this Jeep! : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: Paperwork says I can. It's reported as abandoned. : LYDIA: And now it's not. : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: Oh, this is your vehicle? : LYDIA: Does it matter? : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: Sounds like a "no." : SCOTT: It's mine! Uh, my Jeep. Thank you. I'll move it... once I get the keys... from my locker... after you leave. : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: I'm sorry. Once it's on the hook... : LYDIA: Please don't say, "You're on the hook." : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: Well, I can't now... : SCOTT: Oh, I... Okay, look, there's gotta be something that we can do. Sign something? Call someone? : LYDIA: Pay someone? : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: Drop fee is a hundred and fifty. Cash. : SCOTT: A hundred and fifty? This thing isn't even worth that much. : LYDIA: How much you got? : SCOTT: Uh, how much have you got? : LYDIA: whispering Just give me your money. : SCOTT: sighs All I have is fifty dollars. And when I say "all," I mean "all..." : SCOTT: Hey, you know I don't actually have the keys to this thing, right? : LYDIA: But now we have a Jeep! PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : PETER: mockingly Congratulations. You found another part of the phantom train station. : STILES: Is this the way out? : PETER: If it was, we would be leaving. : TRENT: You might want to stay off the tracks, 'cause that's the way in and out. : TRENT: They're coming. : PETER: That's the way out? : PETER: How in the hell are we supposed to do that? : TRENT: We jump. : PETER: Jump? : TRENT: On the back of the Riders as they go through. : PETER: Is that all? : TRENT: I've been timing it. Look, we can jump from here just before they go out. : PETER: I think you're confusing your pronouns-- we aren't going to do anything, but you should absolutely give that a shot. : TRENT: Do you not wanna get out of here? : STILES: We want to get out alive, okay? How do you know this works? Seems like a lot could go wrong. : TRENT: Look, I can't stay here. I'm losing my mind in this place. : PETER: I think you have an excellent grasp of the situation. I say, go for it. : STILES: Peter... : TRENT: Hey, they're coming back. : STILES: No, we can't let him do this, right? : PETER: What if he's right? : STILES: Hey, we'll figure something else out. Hey, look, there's gotta be another way out of this place. : TRENT: But there isn't. I've been looking for months. Are you comin' or not? : PETER: It's all you. : PETER: Let him try. : PETER: Come on... Come on... : PETER: ...Somehow, I don't think that went the way he was hoping. PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : PETER: Stiles, he's dead. You see his face? Trust me, he's gone. : STILES: scoffing You knew he'd die. : PETER: I didn't know! I mean, I assumed... : STILES: Yeah, but you could have warned him. : PETER: He was gonna do it anyway. Now, we know. : STILES: Know what? : PETER: That we're stuck. It's over. We are trapped because that was our only way out. : STILES: Or that's just what they want us to believe. : PETER: What? What is it with you teenagers? You think that you're so special? You think the rules don't apply to you? Do you get it? We are dead and buried. : PETER: Money? It's worthless. : PETER: Driver's license? Credit cards? : STILES: Give me my damn wallet back! : PETER: It's all meaningless. : PETER: Keys? : STILES: Give me my keys. : PETER: What? Did you think you were gonna drive us out of here? Is that what you thought? : PETER: Do you get it? We don't exist! And we are already forgotten. : STILES: Somebody's gonna remember me. Either Lydia, or Scott, or Malia... Someone. They're gonna find me, all right? They'll come for me. Who would ever come for you? : PETER: You give me a call when your high school sweethearts conjure up a plan to get out of here. : ELDERLY WOMAN: I'm waiting for a train. : STILES: Yeah, it's probably runnin' late... : ELDERLY WOMAN: I'm going to see my grandchildren. Who are you going to see? : ANNOUNCER: PA system The following stops have been cancelled: Hollatine, Batten, Baybury, Deer Ridge, Red Oak, Trenton, Anderson, King Springs... : PETER: Intercom. : PETER: Maybe a radio? : PETER: Your theory is ridiculous. Magnetic disturbances and a few pixelated photos doesn't mean that you can use a ham radio to communicate across a supernatural barrier. Ghost Riders can't been seen, heard, or remembered. You really think they're gonna leave a gadget around that you can use to call your friends? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: There you are. : SCOTT: You heard it too? : MALIA: Where's it coming from? : SCOTT: This way. : LYDIA: It's coming from inside. : MALIA: Did somebody just lock the keys inside? : LYDIA: Break it. PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : PETER: Take your time. No rush. Only thing at stake is any evidence of our existence... Soon to be lost... Forever... : STILES: Okay, not helping. : PETER: In case you're keeping count, that's twice I've saved your life today. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: Why'd it stop? : LYDIA: It doesn't matter-- there has to be a reason. : SCOTT: whispering What? : LYDIA: You caught a scent? : SCOTT: Yeah, uh... Ours. Mine, yours... all three of us. : MALIA: skeptically Mine? I've never been in this Jeep before. : SCOTT: Neither have I. : LYDIA: Yes, we have. We just don't remember it. : MALIA: I thought we were done with that? : SCOTT: Uh, yeah, Lydia, Parrish checked the VIN number. There's no record of an owner. : LYDIA: The Jeep didn't just drive itself here. : MALIA: Whose side are you on? : SCOTT: I'm on everyone's side. : MALIA: He's not real. Trust me. I've lost a lot of people in my life. It's a long list, and I don't feel like adding to it. : LYDIA: smugly You might not have to... Not if we get him back. : SCOTT: This is from '96. And there's no name. : MALIA: But there's an address. 129 Woodbine Lane. : LYDIA: I know that address. STILINSKI HOUSE : CLAUDIA: I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen that Jeep in... almost eighteen years. : LYDIA: But it's in your name... : CLAUDIA: But it was stolen. : LYDIA: Then how did it end up at the high school? : STILINSKI: Beats the hell out of me. I mean, that thing was a junker back in the day. God only knows who'd want it now. : CLAUDIA: Maybe somebody dumped it there? : LYDIA: Is there any way to trace the history of the Jeep after it was stolen? : STILINSKI: No. : LYDIA: Maybe there's fingerprints on it? : STILINSKI: Lydia, is this about Stiles? : CLAUDIA: Honey, don't you think you've taken this far enough? : CLAUDIA: I don't really know what's going on with you lately, but maybe it's a good time to talk to your mom... : LYDIA: I'm sorry. You're right. : CLAUDIA: Hey, you okay? : LYDIA: No, yeah. I'm sorry, can you just... Uh, do you mind... : CLAUDIA: Of course. Take your time. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: We already paid you. I gave you all of my money for that drop fee. : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: Yeah, and I dropped it, all right? Now, I'm picking it up again. : LYDIA: How much? I'll write you a check. : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: It's not about how much-- they want it out of here, okay? It's not up to me. : TOW TRUCK DRIVER: Don't make me move you, kid. Okay? I'm hookin' this thing up and I am towing it away. : MALIA: Your truck's broke. PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : PETER: This place is really starting to fill up. : PHOEBE: Gwen? Gwen! : GWEN: Phoebe? Oh, my God! You're here! : STILES: Wait a second... That girl. I know that girl. Her name is Gwen. She plays lacrosse. How long has this been going on? : PETER: This isn't a train station, it's a way station. It's not gonna stop. : STILES: What are those places? Bannack? Canaan? I know you know something. : PETER: We gotta get out of here. Nobody is safe. : STILES: Yeah, in here? : PETER: In Beacon Hills. Your friends, your family, everyone you've ever known. They're gonna be taken. : STILES: Where are you going? What did you see up there? : PETER: The towns. : STILES: What did it mean? : PETER: I just told you-- they're never gonna stop. : STILES: Okay, so what's the plan, then? : PETER: I'm going through the portal. : STILES: Wait, wait, wait-- no one gets through the portal. You said that yourself. : PETER: No human can. But I'm better than a human, remember? I'll heal. : PETER: Stiles, let's not have a moment. : STILES: If you survive, you have to find my friends for me, okay? You have to tell them about me, 'cause they're not gonna remember me, so you have to tell them that I'm here. : PETER: When I survive, I'm going to get as far away from Beacon Hills as I possibly can. And, if I happen upon one of your below-average friends and it doesn't inconvenience me, I might mention your name. : STILES: Yeah? What about Malia? FLASHBACK-- EICHEN HOUSE, THREE MONTHS AGO :: GUARD: radio All additional units to the lower level. We need full force containment on the lower level. :: KIRA: sighing Lockdown. END FLASHBACK : STILES: I know you're doing this for her. You're risking being incinerated for her. And I'm okay with that. : PETER: Stiles... Stall them. : STILES: W-what? How? : PETER: Use your head. : PETER: muttering What're you doing? BEACON HILLS PRESERVE / BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : PETER: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR! : SCOTT: What the hell? : MALIA: Did you hear that? : LYDIA: I think all of Beacon Hills heard that. : SCOTT: Who is it? : MALIA: I'm not sure, but I think I recognize it. : LYDIA: Go! : SCOTT: Hey, any luck? : MALIA: No. He hasn't roared again. I've got a scent, but... : SCOTT: There's something wrong with it. : MALIA: It smells like whoever it is... is burning. : PETER: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! : MALIA: I hear a heartbeat. : SCOTT: Who is that? : MALIA: I don't know, but I know the scent, even through the barbecue. : SCOTT: How do you think he got here? There's no tracks, no fire... : MALIA: gasping ''Oh, my God! Peter! : SCOTT: Who's Peter? : MALIA: Peter Hale-- my dad. '''FLASHBACK MONTAGE' :: PETER: echoing You were my Beta first, Scott. :: PETER: RAWRRRRR! :: SCOTT: RAWWWWRRR! :: PETER: RAWWWWWWWWWWWR! END FLASHBACK : SCOTT: Peter... He bit me. How could I forget him? : MALIA: How did I'' forget him? : MALIA: He has something. : SCOTT: What is it? PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : STILES: ''muttering Pripyat, Bannack, Canaan, Beacon Hills... : STILES: Canaan. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : SCOTT: Don't flood it. : LYDIA: Do you even know what that means? : SCOTT: sheepishly Not really... : STILES: radio Hello? : LYDIA: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... : STILES: radio Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? : LYDIA: Stiles? : SCOTT: Stiles? Are you there? : STILES: radio Scott? Lydia? Is that you? : LYDIA: Oh, my God, Stiles! We can hear you! : STILES: radio Oh, my God. You know me? You remember me? : LYDIA: Stiles, is thi-is this you? Is this actually you? : STILES: radio Yeah. Listen to me... Do you remember the last thing I said to you? : LYDIA: You said... You said, "Remember I love you." : SCOTT: Are you okay? : LYDIA: Where are you? : SCOTT: We're comin' to get you. : STILES: radio No, no, no. You can't. You won't be able to find me. : SCOTT: Stiles, what-what are you talking about? Just tell us where you are, and we'll-we'll come and... : STILES: radio Look, just remember this-- Canaan. Okay? You have to find Canaan. Just find Canaan. : SCOTT: Stiles? Stiles! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A Category:Unfinished Transcripts